Eon's Adventure
by Kald the Dragon
Summary: What does fighting, love, and sunglasses have in common? Well read it and find out.
1. prolouge

Hey everybody my name is Eon and this is my story. First off I am an umbreon secondly I'm in love but the thing is she is a trainer's pokemon and I don't stand a chance. Well I don't want to be caught but I ended up being caught anyways but not by her trainer. Although I got captured by her trainer's best friend and funny thing is he's my best friend now to. His name is Nick and the pokemon I fell in love with an eevee named Cream. Her trainer is named Rachel. By the way I'm a shiny pokemon. I would tell you my life before this but not much happened when I was little I evolved and I left end of story. So now that's over with lets get on the story and maybe I'll get the girl but I've got competition and that would be Flames and Jolt a flareon and jolteon. So lets talk so more about them.

Flames is Nick's pokemon but he doesn't know I like Cream hell the only reason I know that he likes her is that he talks in his sleep. Jolt keeps talking about how he and her will end up together and it pisses me off so much. It pisses Flames off too but he can play it off I can't. Jolt doesn't know I like Cream either but there are currently three people umm scratch that two people and one pokemon. They would be Nick, Rachel and Bell she's a gardevior. That should explain why they know that bitch read my mind and I must say its not cool. It could be worse though Cream doesn't know I like her and she doesn't know Flames like her either. She knows Jolt likes her only because he won't shut up it totally sucks that I'm so shy. Oh damn it uhh hey Nick. What's up Eon go to bed it's 3:00 a.m.

Alright I'm going to bed.

Author's note

Well I'm this is my first story ever so please review and I'll write more in a while and next time it will be longer since this only the prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Uhhhh thought Eon as woke up as the sunlight hit his face. Damn it Nick leave the blinds closed. Sorry I can't do that and you know why to said Nick with a small smile. It's breakfast Eon said hopefully. Nope. Today is the first day of our adventure said Nick. Yeah now let's go back to said Eon as he closed his eyes. I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice said Nick. What are you going to do I'm so scared Eon said with his voice full of sarcasm. Cream is waiting for downstairs right now but I'll tell her you're to busy said Nick knowing what would happen. You say what now, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY yelled Eon nearly trampling his trainer in the process.

As soon as Eon got downstairs he realized what happened. When Nick walked downstairs he got a very warm welcoming. You asshole Eon said to him. I know that was wrong but it worked didn't it Nick replied. (oh and by the way Eon knows telepathy) So what now said the now fully awake Eon. Well as soon as Rachel, Cream, and Jolt get here we can go said Nick. Do we have to take Jolt and Flames with they are annoying said Eon. Thank you for the wonderful complement said Flames as he walked into the room still a little tired. Hang on for a sec why didn't you wake him up said Eon angrily. He wakes up faster, simple said Nick. I hate you both said Eon. Then the doorbell went off.

Nick then walked to the door and opened it. Hey Rachel how's it going today. It's going good how about you she asked. Same here Nick replied. So Nick asked her you got them? Yep here they come now answered Rachel. So you see baby we would make an awesome couple said a jolteon as he walked through the door. Jolt for the last time I'm not going out with you answered an eevee a second later. Wow what a burn said Flames. Shut up said Jolt. Cream and Bell stood by Rachel and Nick just watched and listened as Bell translated the whole thing. Wait where's Eon asked Nick? Umm I think he's on the couch said Rachel. Damn it said Nick. What's wrong Nick? Bell asked. Eon fell asleep again said Nick. What do you expect first he's been training a lot and secondly he likes sleeping said Flames. I know that but me and Rachel have a surprise. All of a sudden Eon shot up off the couch yelling Don't do it Nick you'll regret it for the rest of your life. What the hell are you talking about you idiot? , Asked Nick. Aren't you two getting hitched? Eon asked. You idiot I was going to say we are going camping said Nick. Ohhhh never mind what I said ok?

Real smooth Eon said Flames. Yeah man real funny said Jolt laughing. Shut up you assholes said Eon pissed off. Come on guys this is supposed to be a fun weekend said Cream from the door. Yeah lets go have some fun said Bell also at the door. Fine whatever lets just go said Eon. Alright everybody lets hit the road.

So when we got there the sun was already setting and making a beautiful view. So while guys set up camp I'm gonna go take care of something said Eon. What are you talking about Eon you have to help us you know said Cream. Yeah Eon said Jolt pitching in stay and help. Unless you guys want me to piss in camp shut up ok said Eon. Oh sorry Eon but be fast ok said Cream. Yeah no problem I'll be back in a minute said Eon already walking off. Ok I feel much better said Eon finishing up. All of a sudden a man with a red R appeared out of nowhere. Well well what do we have here a shiny pokemon. What do you want freak said Eon with telepathy. What did you say you little freak. Hey calm down man said another man with blue hair and a G. Yeah yeah whatever dude let's just get this thing and go already. I'm not an easy opponent dumb asses said Eon getting pissed off.

Back at camp

What is taking Eon so long said Jolt. Calm down said Flames. I'm kinda getting worried about him said Cream why don't we go look for him. Yeah I agree said Bell it's getting late. Alright it's decided we're going to look for him said Rachel. I wouldn't worry besides I feel sorry for the dumb ass who picks a fight with Eon said Nick. What are you crazy said Rachel. Nope said Nick but Eon is powerful as hell. What do you mean Nick asked Cream. Eon can not only use physic but use protect, shadow ball, and dark pulse and to top it all off Eon is kinda umm how should I put this when I'm not there to watch him he takes it too far. So maybe your right about finding him said Nick.

Back with Eon

So umm is two all I get well that's not good odds for you guys said a very cocky Eon. What the hell is wrong with these pokemon it's like it wants a betting. Yeah these pokemon we stole are really powerful said the rocket to the galactic while looking at the Rhyperior and the Magmortar. One minute later Holy shit what the hell is this thing said the rocket. I'm outta here dude said the galactic. I'm with you man said the rocket.

Eon yelled out Nick. Stop yelling man I'm right here dude said Eon coming out of a bush. Yo man what's up said Flames. Oh nothing much just beating up some dumb asses finding cool shades and being awesome said Eon. Are you ok? asked Cream with a very worried expression. Yeah I'm fine Cream don't worry answered Eon. Alright let's go then said Nick it's getting late. Hey who has the time asked Eon. Why? asked Flames. No reason for you to know answered Eon. It's 8:30 why? asked Nick. I was wondering who else can see in the dark Eon answered with a simply look on his face. No one dude just lead the way already said Jolt. Alright then let's go said Eon.

Wow we're finally back said Eon as he fell down next to the fire. Yeah said Jolt that was tiresome. Well next time don't look for me said Eon. Will do then said Flames. What the hell man I thought we're cool man said Eon. While watching them Cream and Bell were having their own conversation. So Bell what do you think? asked Cream. I know they all love you but a test is in order. What do you mean? asked Cream. I'll tell you tomorrow ok? said Bell. Well ok answered Cream.

**Author's note**

**Well how is it post you comments and reviews because I try my best and now it's up to you to decide how I did and please be kind.**


End file.
